Mark Sheppard
|birth_place =London, England, United Kingdom |death_date = |death_place = |othername =Mark A. Sheppard Mark A Sheppard |occupation =Actor |yearsactive =1992 – present |spouse =Jessica Sheppard (March 6, 2004-present) |website = }} Mark Andreas Sheppard (born 30 May 1964) is an English actor and musician, born in London of an Irish-German background. He is often credited as "Mark A. Sheppard". Lately, Sheppard is best known for playing the demon Crowley in the TV series Supernatural. Personal life Mark Sheppard is the son of actor W. Morgan Sheppard. He currently resides in Los Angeles with his wife Jessica and two sons, Max and Will. Mark Sheppard stated recently on his Twitter account (17/01/2012) that he is 22 years sober. Career Music At 15, he became a professional musician and enjoyed many years as a recording and touring artist with bands including Robyn Hitchcock, the Television Personalities and the Irish group Light a Big Fire. Mark played drums on Light a Big Fire's second album. As a session musician, he recorded albums for many groups throughout Europe, and eventually moved to the United States. Stage Sheppard was invited to audition for the American production of the play Cock and Bull Story (directed by Midnight Express author Billy Hayes), for which he won numerous awards, including the 1992 L.A. Drama Critics' Circle award and the LA Weekly and Dramalogue awards. Television His television work includes the "Fire" episode of The X-Files, a year on the Jerry Bruckheimer action series Soldier of Fortune, guest-starring and recurring roles on The Practice, The Invisible Man, Special Unit 2, JAG, Star Trek: Voyager, The Chronicle, Monk, Las Vegas, CSI: NY, Chuck and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, among others. Mark played a demon named Arnon on an episode titled "Witches in Tights" on the TV series Charmed . He played Badger, a semi-comical cockney-style crime boss in the short-lived Joss Whedon show Firefly and later cast again in another Joss Whedon show, Dollhouse as Paul Ballard's dismissive FBI superior. He has appeared as a villain in season five of the Fox show 24 and as Patricia Arquette's serial-killer nemesis on Medium. He appeared as Romo Lampkin in seasons three and four of Battlestar Galactica, and had a recurring role as Manservant Neville in ABC Family's short-lived cult hit The Middleman. He has been seen as Anthony Anthros on Bionic Woman, as Sterling the nemesis character on Leverage, as the King of Hell Crowley on Supernatural, and as a bank robber on an episode of Burn Notice. He appeared in the pilot episode of the USA series White Collar as a villainous master forger and in NBC's Chuck as the Director of the Ring criminal organisation. Most recently, he appeared in the SyFy series Warehouse 13 as Regent Benedict Valda. He appears in the 2011 Doctor Who episodes "The Impossible Astronaut" and "Day of the Moon" playing a character called "Canton Everett Delaware III" Film His film credits include the Jim Sheridan film In the Name of the Father, starring opposite Daniel Day-Lewis and Emma Thompson as Guildford Four member Patrick Armstrong; the romantic comedy Lover's Knot; the Russian historical drama Out of the Cold; the thriller Unstoppable; and with Heather Graham and Jeremy Sisto in the dark independent, Broken. He also starred in Megalodon, and New Alcatraz. Mark Sheppard directed his father W. Morgan Sheppard in the film Room 101 and co-stars with him in the psychological thriller Nether World, which the younger Sheppard also co-produced. Video games He voiced the role of protagonist Michael Ford in The Conduit, whose mentor, John Adams, is voiced by his father W. Morgan Sheppard. Double casting Three times Sheppard has been cast with his father as the same character, each playing different ages. "Canton Everett Delaware III" in the Doctor Who episode "The Impossible Astronaut", "Mr. Pain" in the NCIS episode "Broken Bird", and "Captain Nemo" in the 2010 film Mysterious Island, which Sheppard also directed. Filmography References External links * * * Category:English film actors Category:English stage actors Category:English television actors Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:People from London